Golden Sun: Isaac's Story
by slimjim15
Summary: A rewrite of my first fanfic. Reviews would be appreciated.


**Golden Sun: Isaac's Story (rewrite)**

Isaac's POV

It all happened when we were on our way back to Contigo from the Jupiter Lighthouse.

It was Garet, Ivan, Jenna, Felix, Sheba, Piers, Mia and me.

We were headed for Contigo to rest and relax before we went to the next lighthouse when I heard this muffled noise.

When I turned around, the only thought on my mind was rescuing Jenna from Agatio and Karst. My speed bordered on superhuman.

Since I don't have eyes in the back of my head, it was somewhat hard to see Karst's surprise attack.

Luckily, Ivan and Sheba were quick thinkers and cushioned my fall with a mini-tornado. Then, I lost consciousness. The next thing I know, I woke up at the inn in Contigo.

"Where's Jenna?" I asked. Then came the worst reply ever from Mia. "Don't you remember? She was kidnapped by Karst and Agatio." It was as if my heart sank into my stomach; it was the worst feeling ever. "Dang it! I should have known they were going to double team me!" The heaviest feeling of guilt hung over me. "You didn't know Karst was going to attack you while you were focused on Agatio." Mia said in an attempt to comfort me. Unfortunately, it didn't work. "With them being them, I should have known! I shouldn't have just charged straight in! Man, I'm so stupid!" I flopped on the bed in frustration. After that, everyone decided to let me have some time to myself.

The next day, I felt even worse because Jenna wasn't there. "Come on guys! We have to get going!" is what I could hear Piers shouting. I rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud. Sheba popped her head in the door to check on me. "Everything alright Isaac?" she asked. "Yes." I said with my face on the floor. "We need to get going Isaac." said Mia. "Alright, I'll get up now." It seemed like forever before we were on the road again. After I had all my things together, I took one last glance around the room to see what I had missed and found I had all of my things together. On the road, I continued my guilt fest, "I could have saved Jenna if I didn't charge in headfirst!" Then Felix decided he had enough and just gave me one good blow the head. "What was that for?" I yelled at him. Then Felix spoke up, "Get this through your thick head, Isaac: Jenna was kidnapped" Every muscle in my body tightened up at that statement.

"We're all sad about that. You don't think I'm mad that my sister was kidnapped? But you were feeling too sorry for yourself to realize that the sooner you accept that fact, the sooner we can find and rescue her." What could I say to that? He was right; I had to accept the fact that there was nothing I could have done to help Jenna. "That reminds me; I found this note addressed to you Isaac." Mia said from out of nowhere. I took the note from Mia and was about to read it but Piers spoke up and interrupted me "Read it Isaac!" I opened the note and began to read it: "If you want to see the red-haired Mars Adept again, bring the Venus Star to the Venus Lighthouse. From: Yours Truly, Agatio and Karst." Then Garet spoke up and said, "You don't have the Venus Star, do you?" "I don't think so." I told him. I checked my bag and sure enough, the Venus Star was sitting in my bag. "How did that get there?" I wondered aloud. Felix spoke up, "I have no idea, but we need it to rescue Jenna." "You're right." was my reply. "On to Venus Lighthouse!" I yelled, full of confidence.

When we got to Venus Lighthouse, we slowly progressed upwards until we reached the aerie. When we got there, we saw Agatio and Karst with Jenna in front of them. I took off running towards Jenna but was forced to jump back due to Agatio's attack. Agatio spoke up "Venus Star first; girl second." "OK." I said. I handed them the Venus Star and they pushed Jenna to the edge of the lighthouse. "Liars!" I yelled. Blinded with fury, I attacked them. "Isaac! Wait!" Mia shouted, but it was too late. I could also hear Felix mutter, "Idiot!" The next thing I heard was the sound of metal striking metal as we locked our weapons. However, one by one Agatio and Karst knocked down Piers, Jenna, Garet, Sheba, Ivan, Felix and then finally me. Despite the soreness I felt, I spoke up and said, "You have the star, now let Jenna go!" "No." was Karst's reply. The next thing I felt was Agatio's foot crushing my chest. I could hear Jenna shouting, "Leave Isaac alone! Get off him!" Then I saw Karst toss in the Venus Star then she walked over and started abusing Jenna.

Now THAT was what really just ticked me off. Feeling recharged from the lighthouse, I launched Agatio off me and beat him to a bloody pulp. After that, I charged Karst and knocked her off Jenna. After that, the only thing you could hear was the colliding of metal. After a long and tough battle, I stopped Karst. But, before she fell over unconscious, she knocked Jenna off the lighthouse! "JENNA!" was the group's reply to what happened There were two things I couldn't believe: 1. That Karst pushed Jenna off the lighthouse (actually, I could believe that...) and 2. That I jumped off after Jenna, but then again, we all do crazy stuff when we're in love. By that time, Felix and the group had recovered and took the elevator to the bottom to help Jenna and me. "Isaac!" Jenna exclaimed as I grabbed her to help cushion her fall. "I've got you. Just hold on, everything is going to be alright." I reassured her. As we hit the water, I struggled to keep conscious until we were on dry land. As soon as we were on dry land, I let go of Jenna and lost consciousness.

I woke up at the Contigo Inn with Felix sitting beside my bed. "Where's Jenna?" I asked worriedly. I mean, I just jumped off the Venus Lighthouse to save her; of course I would be worried about her! "She's with Garet and the others; they went to have your weapon repaired by the blacksmith in Yallam. Your blade rusted a little bit when you hit the water." Felix told me. "OK. That makes me feel much better." Felix was going to say something but, then Garet and the group walked in. "Your blade, sir. Good as new." Garet said, jokingly. "Thank you, humble peasant." I replied jokingly. Garet just glared at me. "Alright, alright give the guy some space." Felix said. Later that night, Felix walked in my room and wanted to speak to me privately. Then Felix asked a very random question, "Do you like my sister?" I blushed at the thought of Jenna. "Yeah." I replied. Felix continued, "Why?" I replied, "She's a great person, determined, and an awesome Mars Adept!" And Felix kept going on, "I meant, do you have a crush on her?" My whole face turned red as soon as Felix stopped talking. I looked Felix straight in the eyes and said, "You know what Felix? I'm tired of you making completely true accusations!"

Felix said with a grin, "I knew it." Shocked, I replied "What? How did you know?" "The way you acted when Agatio and Karst kidnapped Jenna, and the way you jumped off the lighthouse to rescue her! Normally someone would've taken the stairs to get to the bottom." Felix stated. "But I don't know if she has a crush on me." I told Felix. "I see. Well, I'll leave you alone now." Felix said as he walked out of the room. Then later that night, I had the worst nightmare ever: _The same scene as earlier this afternoon: Agatio and Karst with MY Jenna. Then we attacked and overpowered them. But just as Karst was dying, she pushed Jenna over the edge. Her screams pierced through me like a sword: "ISAAC!" I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't get to the edge in time to save her. I turned around and raced down the lighthouse to get to her. When I got to the bottom step, my heart sank into my stomach as I saw Jenna just laying there. "Jenna! Stay with me! We can get you to a healer! Just stay with me!" I frantically pleaded with her. Nothing...then a faint whisper, "...Isaac...I'm...sorry..." then Jenna's eyes closed and I just sat there; crying and holding my dead Jenna._

"AAAHHH!" I jerked upright in bed, sweating. "That was the worst dream I have ever had." I needed some fresh air, so I got out of bed and walked outside. A few minutes later, I heard someone walk outside. I turned around to see Jenna coming over to sit beside me. "Hey Jenna. Did you have a bad dream too?" "Yeah. How did you know?" Jenna asked. "That's why I'm out here. What was yours about?" She took a deep breath, then began, "We had just beaten Saturos and Menardi, but during the battle, they killed everyone except you and fatally wounded me." She started crying before she continued. "As I was dying, I was begging for you to help as you kept walking away from me." Man, if there is one thing I never want to see again, it's the sight of Jenna crying. "And, no matter how much I screamed for you to come back, you wouldn't even turn around to let me know you heard me." Jenna said in between sobs. She dried her tears then asked, "What was your dream about?" "My dream was that we had to stop Agatio and Karst from destroying Weyard. As Karst was dying, she managed to shove you off the lighthouse." I started crying before I continued. "I can still hear the way you screamed; I felt like my heart was being stomped on. By the time I got to the edge of the lighthouse, you had already fallen halfway. I raced down the lighthouse as fast as I could, but when I got there," I almost couldn't say it, "you died in my arms, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Even worse than that, it was so real, I thought I lost you. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen." The tears just flowed freely down my face.

"Isaac, why did it scare you so much?" she asked me. Then I looked at her with tears just flowing down my face and told her, "Because I love you Jenna." The next thing I knew, her arms were around me and mine around her. Then, she looked at me with tears down her face and told me, "I love you too, Isaac." It was the most amazing feeling ever; finding out that the girl I've had a crush on since we started traveling together, felt the same way about me. What really surprised about what happened next was that I felt my lips against her lips. We kissed for what seemed like forever, until Felix had to come and ruin it. "It's about time, you two." He said as he walked over. "Felix! What are you doing out here?" Jenna asked angrily. Man, she looks cute when she's mad. "Well, since neither of you were in your rooms, I figured you guys would be out here. I just didn't expect you two to kiss." "It was kind of spur of the moment, for both of us." Jenna told him. "Well, if either of you need me, I'll be in bed. Good night lovebirds." "He's right. We should get to bed." I told Jenna as I got up. "Isaac, can I, um, sleep in your room with you tonight?" She asked timidly. "No problem." I told her as I carried her to my room. "You can sleep on the bed, Jenna. I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." "Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the bed tonight Isaac?" she asked. "Nah. You take the bed." "Thanks Isaac." She said as she hugged me. As she got in the bed and I laid down on the floor, I heard one last thing before I went to sleep, "Good night Isaac. I love you." "I love you too Jenna. Good night." were the last words said before we both went to sleep, ready to face tomorrow, together.


End file.
